Ren Tsubame
"There are many truths which we cannot see in this world. Truths about things that may not make sense to the common person. This is why its my job to seek out these truths and pull them out of the dark and into the light for everyone to see" 'Summary' Ren Tsubame is an occult otaku and self procclaimed paranormal investigator. While she is indeed self procclaimed, she has some experience and enough knowledge to actually back up her claims. Back when she lived in Tokyo she actually did manage to debunk a few false paranormal rumors and even managed to prevent someone from making a scam using fabricated rumors of the occult. Unfortunately after her crossdressing was discovered during her first year of highschool she moved to Kagurazaka City where she now attends Kagura High as a student of class 2-D. Unfortunately, due to an application slip-up; she is once again crossdressing in order to attend school. Despite that she hopes to make some friends while still investigating anything and everything remotely paranormal in her new home. 'Background' Ren Tsubame's parents were unable to afford a daughter that they hadn't planned, so shortly after birth she was given up for adoption. Soon after she was adopted by a famous author, Saito Tsubame. Saito Tsubame was a famous author of mystery occult novels, so naturally Ren grew up well read in regards to mystery novels or occult stories. As the years went by Ren's knowledge of ghosts and such helped her make several friends at the primary school as her interest in the occult grew more. Her foster father's work was beginning to suffer as he ran out of ideas, so Ren, who wanted to help her father, began to learn more about the occult in order to help her father with her work. It was a child's interest at the time, so she didn't help much, but it was enough in Saito's eyes. Eventually Ren entered middle school and what was a interest to help her father soon became a full blown obsession. Anything that was remotely mysterious began to fascinate her and she began to not only read and watch more occult books and movies, but also investigate haunted houses or grave sites. As time passed and her interests developed further, her bonds with others began to slowly break apart. She found herself not hanging out with her friends as much as she used to, but instead found herself hanging out in old abandoned houses or in her own room with a small pile of books. It was all of this long period of time that led up to one certain day though when she lost any friends that still chose to remain with her despite how she was with her interests. One day Ren had decided to investigate the supposed "seven wonders" of her school, bringing along one of her friends who was on the student council to help her do so after dark when the school was closed. Naturally, Ren was ecstatic during her entire investigation, but was too caught up in it to notice that her friend she dragged along wasn't having a good time since dark places made her friend a bit nervous. When Ren had begun to take her investigation up the stairs and towards the roof, her friend had tried to convince her to stop the investigation for the night and head home, but Ren didn't want to. Soon a small argument broke out, and Ren's friend had accidentally stated that she thought this obsession Rin had was a stupid waste of time. Angered by this comment and hurt deep down, Ren shoved her friend, but had forgotten that they were on some stairs, so her friend had taken a pretty nasty fall down the stairs and had to be taken to the hospital. Luckily, the shoved girl only escaped with a broken leg, but wouldn't be able to participate in the sport she played in. That one single event crushed any remaining friendships she had, and made her a hated person in the school. After that, Ren transferred schools and continued the last two years of middle school in a different place. She had decided to go there as a male since she felt more comfortable in the male uniform, which was easier to move around in for investigations than the basic female uniform. This caused many people to think she was a boy, which Ren had just decided to go with since she found it easier to investigate as a boy then she did as a girl. She did not go out of her way to socialize much with others at her new school, preferring to spend time delving into the mysteries of the occult. Since she seemed to be distant from the others and had a strange appearance, she was seen as a mysterious "bishounen" at her new school. Time passed on by normally for Ren after that for the next two years, and soon she was at her first year of high school. Luckily the school she went to did not have anyone who recognized her there, so she was able to continue as normally, or so it would seem. By the time of near the end of the second semester a student had transferred in that had gone to her old school. It was one of her former friends who now hated Ren for what she did on that night. She immediately recognized Ren and at the school festival, exposed Ren's secret in front of many people by showing them a photo of her in her female uniform. At first, Ren did not mind, but things began to get a little out of hand. What few friends she had made there were driven away from her by those that bullied and teased her for coming dressed as a male. Unable to take the pressure of being bullied and hated anymore, Ren decided to transfer schools to an entirely different city. Her foster father decided this was best for Ren as well, and found her a nice apartment in Kagurazaka City for her to live alone and go to the high school there. Near the end of the vacation she had managed to move into her new apartment that her foster father paid for, and now that she had spent the needed time getting used to her new home she was ready to transfer to Kagura High. She had decided to go there disguised as a male since she felt more comfortable in the male uniform than she did in the female uniform. 'Personality & Appearance' Ren Tsubame is a lover of the supernatural and occult to the point where she could be classified as an occult otaku. She has always been fascinated with things that are mysterious or strange, often spending much more time than needed investigating anything occult that happens to appear. While she doesn't mind spending time with other people, she usually is too busy to do so; preferring to read occult books, watch movies or anime that are about the supernatural, or investigating strange places deemed to be haunted. Ren is pretty smart and has made pretty good grades, but much to often she tends to use her smarts towards investigating the occult rather than other more productive things. When it comes to the occult though she is a self-proclaimed leading expert, a bit too much of an expert. She tends to be over the top or arrogant when explaining or talking about the occult, which often tends to push people away. The fact that she can get invasive when questioning people about the occult in her investigations has also caused her to lose some friends as well. She also tends to get mistaken for a male alot due to wearing male clothing since things like skirts and other feminine articles of clothing tend to hinder her investigations. Not only that, but her white hair and strange colored eyes also tend to get her a number of strange looks as well since there have been several who have often assumed that those two pieces of her appearance are fabricated. Of course, her "mysterious bishounen" appearance has also scored her various female fans in the past at her old school as well. 'Persona' Murasaki Kagami (紫鏡) "A mysterious mirror that mediates curses. If you don't forget about its existence by the time you turn 20, you will fall victim to misfortune. Mirrors are often used as tools of religion, but this one is an implement of curses. It may seem like mere foolish superstition, but the unfounded anxiety it causes can be said to reflect the human fear of death." 'Combat Statistics'